Artifacts
In the history of the New Land, there have walked many gods and heroes. Often these entities will carry objects of great power, which eventually become Artifacts. Here compiled are a list of discovered Artifacts. The Gáe Fiach Current Owner: Tân "Kip now had the task of choosing what to make for Tan. Unable to decide, he consulted with the Young God and he told him to make a spear that is wreathed in flames. This spear was unbreakable and could sheer through all armor. It was to be called 'Gáe Fiach' and it granted the wielder supernatural strength. The only known flaw with it is that it will lose much of its power if its first three strikes are not fatal." The Gáe Fiach is a fearsome spear forged by Kip for the god Tân as a reward. Tân had won a contest set by Kip that was won by creating the most entertaining monster. Although many gods entered, Tân was eventually victorious by cresting the Fire Demon. The 4 Dionin Gems Four powerfull magical gems that serve as a powersource of the Dionin Constructs. They allow their holders to cast spells way beyond their mortal capacities and it is said that a great gift will be bestowed to the one who collects the four. Current Holders: Spider Gem: Spider Dionin Trojan Gem: Trojan Deonin Worm Gem: Worm Deonin Merman Gem: Merman Deonin The Utanan Current Owner: Naki Rakab "...O, what power that was! While wielding it, I became one of the most powerful gods in all of Paradise. With a thrust of my spear, whole continents would shatter!" - Naki Rakab, retelling the origins of the Utanan The Utanan is an ancient harpoon, created many millenia ago in paradise. Originally, it was little more than an elaborately designed spear, but Naki, entranced by it's beauty, forfeit some of his power to turn the spear into something truly dangerous. After being infused with Naki's power, the Utanan became one of the most powerful weapons in Paradise, and Naki was able to become one of the most powerful gods in Paradise. Unfortunately, Naki lost a bet with the other gods, and was forced to forfeit the harpoon. The Utanan had most of its power drained, leaving it with only fraction of its former capabilities. However, the wielder of the Utanan is still given significant abilities. The Utanan can grant the wielder immense skill in battle, as well as allow the holder to manipulate his environment. The Utanan can not be wielded by mortals, nor can it be broken. The All-Seeing Eye Current Owner: Melfas On hearing of Kip's challenge, Melfas sets out to create a new tool to aid his research. Using magic he creates a large blue sapphire and melds it into the silver pendent. To the ordinary observer it appears merely to be a well crafted necklace, but to those who are magically inclined it radiates a strong magical aura. It can be used by its owner to magically view things at any distance and through any barrier. A tool crucial to Melfas's collection of knowledge from around the world. But perhaps more importantly, the Eye allows its user to see in the dark, see through illusions and disguises, see magic and the Mageweft, and most importantly it protects the user from visual based attacks. However, the artifact does not break the illusion, protect them from any other type of attack, or even necessarily allow one to interact with what they see. Furthermore, while far-viewing, the user is left vulnerable to attack as their mind is transplanted elsewhere/ Most disturbingly, unless it is used by a god, it eventually robs the user of their sight, unless the Eye is worn. The Eye is also unable to function without a connection to the Mageweft and is useless if cold. The Blossoms of Hurr Current Owner: Hurr The Blossoms of Hurr are a secret flower that grows only on the shell of Hurr, the Eternal She. If a mortal should find her, and take one of those blossoms, they can eat it and be gifted with the knowledge of all things that ever were or ever will be. But this knowledge is so profound that the mortal can then only speak one word before they die. Philos the Wise, one of the Thirty Fathers of the Hissites, used a Blossom of Hurr to understand the future of his children. To share the knowledge he gained without speaking, Philos invented art, writing, and mathematics, and taught them to his children, who became the Philosoraptors, the Hurrite clan of scholars and priests. The Heart of Winter Current Owner: Apheleia Deep in the halls of Tierach, far below the glistening exterior, lie the Vaults of Glodimma. The Vaults are ensconced in the hardest of ice, said to have been formed from Apheleia's tears as she wept the passing of winter into spring. The Vaults are rumored to hold great secrets, and perilous traps. Tierach may seem imposing, but once the fur covered walls and chambers are passed, and the descent is made into the darkness, Apheleia's bastion becomes daunting indeed. At the heart of the Vaults lies a lake like none other, colder than ice yet still liquid, indeed the waters of the lake may not even be water. At the centre of this like rests a small tree, a tree which holds more power than most any plant like being in this world. '' The Heart of Winter, in the deepest recesses of Tierach'' The Heart of Winter eminates solid cold in all directions, accounting for the nearly supernatural formation of glaciers and snow adjacent to a searing desert. The Heart and Apheleia are symbiotic, should one perish, the other will soon follow. Apheleia may not stray too far from her fortress for too long, lest the Heart wither and die. The Heart of Winter's bark holds many powers for those who know how to use them, who are admittedly few. The sap of the tree poses a great paradox, to extract it would require great warmth, yet the Tree creates the icy conditions of Tierach and the Endetian glacial field; rendering any attempts useless. The sap possesses quite possibly the greatest gift that the tree can bestow, should any being consume it, they will be impervious to cold weather, their veins will run cold and their heart can resist any shock. When The Heart of Winter blooms, it signals the onset of winter, and the coming of night. Category:The Heart of Winter